


Low Battery

by HikariHM



Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Comfort, Comfort Food, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short, Steven really REALLY liking spaghetti in pokemas echoed inside me: the fic, Wallace is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariHM/pseuds/HikariHM
Summary: Sometimes life is very harsh and draining, taking way too much energy.
Relationships: Mikuri | Wallace/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Low Battery

As apprehensive as he always had been, Steven tried to remain positive and optimistic; there laid some beauty underneath everything, that was one thing he had learned these years, every single situation had something to teach him, bad days didn’t mean a bad life, and there were always better times awaiting.

However, sometimes life was harsh and draining, taking way too much of his energy.

Like today. 

Of course he had to start the day badly, alone in his old apartment floor at Rustboro, his back still sore after spending most part of the night doing his dad’s boring work, remaining there for the single reason of Joseph deciding that he needed him to do extra hours at night and extra hours very early in the morning.

In his way to Devon, some rude passerby in a rush came across him without looking at him, and they ended up making his coffee and donut fall to the ground, and they didn’t even stop by to apologize or make sure Steven, who now had a sleeve coffee stained and burning, was alright.

Steven didn’t want another coffee or another donut, he didn’t want the passerby to give him money in exchange, he just resented the lack of manners.

When he was back at Devon, his dad barely greeted him; as soon as he got into his office there he was, also seemingly tired, yes, but demanding him to finish this and that, this and that...

By lunch time, at the cafeteria there were their meals ready, yes, but Joseph forgot to request the cookers to prepare his dish without the awful amount of cheese they would usually pour, and now Steven was having trouble to eat this and he couldn’t get half through this meal. 

Still hungry, his back aching, his eyes stinging due drowsiness, Steven had to go greet some business man which Devon would make a deal with for some manufacturing, and after the actual talk was done, the man tried to make up some casual chat.

“Oh, so the heir of Devon spends his time digging for rocks? What a peculiar person you are.”

As if Steven didn’t hate when people talked about the thing he was passionate about the most in this condescending way.

But as Arceus was having just too much fun messing up his day, there had to be more than just this:

“But well, guess is the gift of youth! You are still so young, so young to settle down, get a wife, have some kids...”

Due to the fact that his relationship status was public and had been the only thing the media talked about for a whole week when he came out with the news, this felt ignorant at best, hurtful at worst. 

And when his dad added the little detail that he wasn’t single but in fact very committed to a partner already, Steven had to pretend he wasn’t so fed up already.

And after this, Joseph kept demanding more work from him, to do this and that, this and that...

Until he was dismissed, and even if he was still hungry and probably there wouldn’t be any food back at home since last thing he knew when he left was that the fridge was almost empty, Steven didn’t stop by any other place, he immediately hopped into Skarmory’s back and headed back to his house at Mossdeep.

But if he was ready to collapse in tears at the doorstep, he was puzzled when there was some light coming from the kitchen as well as a good aroma.

Tossing his stuff in there (fuck if he cared about those damned documents, anyways), Steven headed to where this soft scent was coming from, and so he found Wallace in front of the oven, wearing his usual clothes expect for the beret, holding a spoon with his right hand.

“Ah, Steven, welcome back!” He chuckled clumsily as he let the spoon over the pan.

And with his elegant pace, swaying his hips back and forth charmingly, Wallace started to approach him, and Steven couldn’t do anything but let him wrap him with his arms, squeeze him, kiss his face.

“I wasn’t expecting you to be here already...” this wasn’t a complaint. It was all the opposite, even if his tone was an exhausted one.

“Well, that’s cause I finished all my duties at the gym earlier today,” he replied, happily, that accent of his being so comforting for Steven to listen to. “Besides, I wanted to surprise you, you must be very tired.”

He snorted, helplessly, pouty, “very.”

Wallace never asked for elaboration on his fatalistic notes, he didn’t push for details that might revive the ugly feelings inside him and trigger him to tears. Not that he didn’t care, he was just too patient, too kind, too understanding.

And getting everything that had happened by this loose statement, he said, “come on, Stevie, sit down, I made you dinner.”

This finally brought some joy into his tired eyes, “oh, for real?”

Wearing a prideful expression, he nodded, “one of your favorites.”

Steven sighed, a small smile wanting to take over his lips.

So, he obeyed, and waited patiently until Wallace finished to serve his dish and it was indeed one of his favorites; spaghetti with meatballs.

“Ah, Wallace...!”

His smile was genuine, one of utter adoration, “eat up, dear. You must be really hungry.”

Ugh, If he wasn’t shaking from hunger; he could still recall his donut on the dirty ground, the inedible thickness of the cheese of his lunch...

But Wallace’s food was smooth, cooked perfectly, easy to chew and swallow, so tasty, full of that special taste Wallace added to his preparations with those Sootopolitan spices of his.

And when Steven seemed to slow his pace and get past the point of fulfilling a need to go back to eat more casually, Wallace put a hand to his head, twisted his locks, and then landed a kiss to his cheek.

“Is it good?”

Steven let go of the fork very briefly, to hold Wallace’s hands and land a kiss to one of his strong knuckles.

“So very delicious. I was needing it, you have no idea.”

“I imagined. You seemed so antsy when you started to eat, you looked like a little hungry Aron.”

He grinned at the joke, then gave in, “I had a rough day.”

“I thought so.”

But... damn, he wouldn’t be spending this precious moment with Wallace complaining and talking bad about that business man, or his dad, or the cookers at the cafeteria, or the random passerby;

No. He wanted to spend this moment thanking Wallace for being there even without having to be asked to, thanking him for taking care of him this unconditionally.

“Anyways... thank you so much, Wallace, for taking the bother to cook this for me even if I didn’t remember to call you today or even send you a text asking about your day.”

That was truth, Steven had completely forgotten to check up on him, and yet Wallace didn’t seem offended, no, he hummed sweetly, putting a hand to his chin, tilting his head lovely, “I know you well, I know better than to expect your calls.”

He chuckled, “Thank you. You really, really didn’t have to but you did it anyways.”

“It isn’t a bother, Stevie,” he flashed that smile that once made Steven fall hard on his knees again, that smile that swiped his heart every time, “I’m happy to see you happy and healthy. That's all. This is my pleasure.”

And meaning it, Steven said, “I truly don’t get what I did to deserve you. For real.”

“Just being with me is enough. I love you, Steven.”

“I love you tenfold more, you have no idea.”

And this way, exchanging soft touches, lovely words and some kisses in the cheek every now and then, Steven kept eating from the delicious spaghetti Wallace prepared for him, feeling how loved he was by him in every mouthful he took, feeling his low battery, finally recharging, Wallace’s beautiful energy bringing him back to life, and making him strong enough to think with determination about the next day to face.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, all jokes aside I really loved the idea of Steven being so fond of spaghetti and my mind immediately went like “woah what if Wallace cooked spaghetti for Steven to make him feel better?” And yeah this happened. Hope y’all had enjoyed it.


End file.
